I Know You, Don't I?
by search713
Summary: An injured young woman with amnesia comes to the hospital with no recollection of who she is or what happened to her.  All that's on her is a note that says, "Find Dr. Greg House.  He's the only one you can trust."
1. Chapter 1

**I Know You, Don' I?**

Wilson hurried through the halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital towards House's office, carrying a stack of files in his hands. He looked furious. Storming into House's office, he was met by his friend sleeping in a reclining chair, his mouth wide enough to catch flies. Wilson slammed the files on the desk. That woke House up.

"Ugh," House grunted, opening his bloodshot eyes. "Mom, I don't want to go to school," he whined.

"Are you possibly the most childish person I have ever met," Wilson started to holler, "or do you have so much free time on your hands that you can't find anything better to do than to torment me?"

House smirked. "Is that a trick question?" Wilson grabbed the files off the desk and showed them to House.

"You super-glued them together," Wilson pointed out angrily. "My patients' files!"

"You're always losing your things," House mocked. "I thought gluing them together would save you time searching for each one."

"House," Wilson huffed. "These are important files, and you've ruined them!"

"Relax," House answered, opening his desk drawer and pulling out an identical looking stack of files. "These are your files." He dropped them on the desk. Wilson scanned the files quickly.

"The ones I super-glued are fakes," House assured. House sat back in his chair, satisfied. "Fooled ya, didn't I?"

Wilson let out a sigh. "Why would you…"

"It's a slow day," House shrugged. "I have my team scouring the clinic for anything resembling an interesting case and the best they could come up with is a mild case of toe fungus. The least I could do is get you to visit."

Wilson moseyed over to the couch next to House's desk. "You could have just called."

"Why would I do that?" House asked candidly. "This is so much more fun."

Wilson rolled his eyes and sat down. House whirled around in his chair.

"My day has been a hoot," Wilson commented sarcastically. "Not including the twenty minutes I spent trying to rip apart your little science project, I saw a forty year old construction worker who refuses to wear a hat while working outside and coincidently has had not one but three cancerous melanomas, a mother of three dying of breast cancer, and an eighteen year old with stage four liver cancer who insists he has never taken a drink before in his life."

House yawned. "Cancer patients are so smart."

Wilson stared at House for a moment. "What's with you? Didn't get much sleep last night?"

House shrugged him off. "I was yawning for dramatic effect."

"Your eyes are bloodshot," Wilson commented.

House leaned forward. "That's because Cuddy and I were having hot jungle sex last night."

Wilson leaned forward as well. "Cuddy was at the hospital fund raiser last night. Try again."

House went to make up an excuse but he was interrupted by a nurse barging through his door.

"Dr. House," she said frantically, waving him towards her. "We need you out here now." Wilson and House looked at each other, confused, before following the nurse into the hallway. They were met by a few security guards and a mob of doctors, including Thirteen and Foreman, surrounding a young woman screaming. She held a knife in her hands.

"Get away!" the woman yelled, her knife out in front of her, wavering in her shaky hands. "Don't touch me!"

House leaned forward to get a closer look. The young woman looked to be in her mid twenties, medium build, with long black hair under a black hat. Her clothes were dirt-stained and she had bruises on her face. Foreman put his hands out in front of him and walked slowly towards her.

"Easy," Foreman said calmly. "We just want to help you."

"I don't want your help!" the woman screamed, pointing the knife towards him. "I want Dr. House! Only him." House muttered to himself and started to walk away. Thirteen spotted him.

"House," she whispered to him. "Where are you going?" House turned to her.

"I'm sure you can handle this," he answered. The young woman waved the knife in front of her, her eyes filled with fear. Wilson noticed and shoved House forward.

"This is him!" Wilson called out, pointing to House. "This is Dr. Gregory House." The young woman stood still, looking at House. House stared at Wilson.

"Thanks a lot," he said. Wilson smirked.

"No problem," Wilson answered back. The young woman walked towards House and reached for her pocket. The security guards got anxious and reached for their guns.

"Wait," Wilson told them. The woman took out a piece of paper and handed it to House, still holding the knife. House unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

_Find Dr. Greg House. He's the only one you can trust._

House looked back at the young woman. She stared into his eyes with a look of panic and desperation.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked hopefully.

House stared at her with a serious expression on his face. "No. Who are you?"

The woman looked at the ground for a moment and then shook her head.

"I don't know." Trickles of blood started to fall from her head down her cheek. Her eyes went out of focus and just as the knife dropped out of her hands, she fell to the ground.

Thirteen and Foreman ran towards the woman while the security guard grabbed the knife from beside her. Thirteen checked her pulse while Foreman gently removed her hat. The inside was stained with blood and there was a huge gash on the woman's head.

"We need to get her on a gurney," Foreman barked at a nurse. House stared at the piece of paper, then at the unconscious woman. Eventually, House looked back at a bewildered Wilson.

"Finally," House proclaimed. "An interesting case."


	2. Chapter 2

House and Wilson watched House's team work on the woman in one of the exam rooms. A police officer stood next to them. Moments before, the officer had taken House's and Wilson's statement on what had occurred. House commented that he had no idea who the woman was or why she was told to find him. After a few minutes, Thirteen came over to them. The police officer introduced himself.

"Officer Thompson," he said, shaking her hand. "What's her condition?"

"She's still unconscious, but we've stabilized her," Thirteen said, glancing at House. "She has some bruises on her face and stomach and a nasty gash on her head. We stitched it up. Physically she should be fine but judging by her behavior, it appears she has amnesia."

A female police officer approached them.

"No identification was found on her or in her belongings," the female police officer stated. "We searched the criminal databases. No match yet."

Officer Thompson nodded and motioned for her to go inside the room. The female officer took out a pair of handcuffs and approached the patient.

"What is she doing?" Wilson asked.

"The suspect needs to be secured," Officer Thompson said plainly. "She pulled a knife on a crowd of people." Wilson and House saw the female officer handcuff the unconscious patient to the bed.

"She was scared," Wilson insisted. "She didn't hurt anybody."

"That doesn't mean she won't when she wakes up," Officer Thompson replied. "The suspect needs to be restrained and watched until she is medically cleared."

"And then what?" Thirteen asked.

"Well," Officer Thompson began. "We could charge her with attempted assault with a deadly weapon."

"The hospital and its staff are not pressing charges," a woman said from behind House. He turned and saw Cuddy walking towards them in a sexy black miniskirt and white blouse. He had to force himself to behave, which is very unlike him.

"Very well," Officer Thompson answered. "If no one presses charges, and she's deemed not to be a harm to herself or others, then she can be released."

"Released to whom?" Cuddy asked. "What is we can't find family? Amnesia can last weeks, months. What if she doesn't remember?"

Officer Thompson shrugged. "That's not our problem," he said callously. He walked away. Cuddy scowled. "That was cold."

Thirteen looked at Cuddy and House simultaneously. "What now?" House didn't say anything. Cuddy finally said, "Go back to your other patients. But let me know when she wakes up." Thirteen nodded. She left quietly with Wilson. Cuddy glanced at Foreman with the patient and the female officer standing guard before turning to House. Something in his eyes concerned her.

"You're awfully quiet," Cuddy mentioned.

House turned to her, coming out of a daze. "Just reflecting on the scrumptious ensemble you're wearing today."

Cuddy smiled. "That's not it. You're intrigued by this girl. Curious as to who suggested she find you."

House shrugged. "Hundreds of people recommend me. As you know, I'm one hell of a doctor."

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "But they don't write it on a note and give it to a woman whose head injury has erased her memory."

House walked away dismissively. "Not my problem. Call me if she starts bleeding from the eyes. Otherwise, don't bore me."


	3. Chapter 3

House sat in his office, swerving back and forth in his chair. His eyes were deep in thought. Cuddy was right. The young woman intrigued him. It wasn't so much the note leading her to him. It wasn't her amnesia or injuries. It was her eyes. They were soft and pleading and somehow…familiar. He couldn't put his finger on why, but the look in her eyes kept haunting him. House shook off these thoughts. "This is ridiculous," House told himself. "She's just an emotional amnesiac with a case of paranoia. A head wound. That's it. No medical mystery. Nothing to interest him." Just as House had finished thinking this, Foreman came into his office.

"House," he called. "She's awake." House grabbed a yo-yo and started playing with it.

"Great," House said sarcastically. "Alert the media."

"She's pretty agitated," Foreman commented. "She refuses to take any pain meds and she's asking for you."

"Tell her I'm at a meeting," House replied, looking down at the yo-yo. "Better yet, tell her I'm dead. That might shut her up."

Foreman stared at House for a moment, shocked. He turned to leave but stopped. "You selfish bastard," he said finally. House looked up, surprised. Foreman angrily walked over to House.

"After all these years," Foreman exclaimed. "You've not only proved that you're lazy and self-centered, but that you are cruel and heartless." House started to argue but Foreman stopped him.

"No, for once you listen! This girl is terrified!" Foreman said. "She has no memory of who she is or what happened to her. All she knows is that she is supposed to come to you, Dr. House, for help. Right now, you are the only man that is somehow connected to her, the only person she supposedly can trust. But you're too stubborn to even try to help." Foreman shook his head disappointedly and walked towards the door.

"I'll tell her that Dr. House is too busy to help her," Foreman said over his shoulder. "Whoever wrote her that note, they suggested the wrong person for her to trust." And with that, Foreman left.


	4. Chapter 4

The young woman strained against the cuffs keeping her restrained to the bed. She looked frantically back and forth. A few doctors paced outside. A female officer stood outside her hospital room. She had refused to talk to the police or give a statement, so finally they had just handcuffed her and left. After a few minutes, the black doctor came back in. He looked kind but she couldn't trust anyone. Just Dr. House. That's what the note said. And somehow she knew that whoever wrote it was right.

"Please," she pleaded. "Where's Dr. House?" The black doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"He's attending other patients now. But I can help you in the meantime."

"No!" she screamed. "No one but him." The woman looked at the IV in her arm and tried to pull it out. "No, no, I said no drugs!" Foreman grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down.

"It's not drugs. Just relax."

"Leave me alone!" the woman yelled again, continuing to fight him. A loud bang startled her. She looked towards the door to see the man they called Dr. House standing in the doorway. He had a cane in his hand, which he had slammed against the wall to cause the bang.

"If you don't shut up," House said, walking towards the bed. "I will tape your mouth shut myself." The woman stopped struggling and stared at him. House walked over to the bag attached to her IV and turned it so she could see the writing on the bag.

"It's just saline solution," House told her. "You're dehydrated." The young woman took a breath. House turned to Foreman. "Go," he said plainly. Foreman thought about smirking at House but the serious look in his boss's eyes told him he should just walk away. Once Foreman left, House hovered over the patient. They stared at each other for a beat.

"Who are you?" House asked directly.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Where are you from?" he probed.

"I don't know," she replied.

"How did you get those bruises on your face?" House asked.

"I don't know!" she said firmly. "I don't remember anything!"

"Well, you're a load of help," House commented sarcastically. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"If I'm going to help you," House said, "I need to call you something. And knife girl isn't going to cut it." The young woman just stared at him. House huffed. "Jennie, Mary, Shanequa, Princess Powderpuff. Take your pick." The woman thought a moment.

"Sarah," she finally said. "Call me Sarah, I guess."

"Fine," House said. "Sarah. What's the last thing you remember?"

Sarah closed her eyes and thought. "Waking in an alleyway. I was lying on the ground. My head hurt, and there was blood everywhere."

"Was anyone with you?" House asked.

"No," Sarah answered, opening her eyes. "But there was a hat and a knife next to me."

House watched her for a moment. "Then what?" House finally asked.

Sarah closed her eyes again. "I put the hat on, grabbed the knife, got up, and just started walking. My pockets were empty…" Sarah opened her eyes and looked at House. "Except for the note."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" House asked.

"The note said…" she started.

"That could have been written by anyone," House interrupted. "You trust a note over the police?"

"I woke up surrounded by blood!" Sarah exclaimed. "If there's one thing I know, it's that something horrible happened! And then I find a note in my pocket that tells me to find you, to trust a man I've never met." Sarah stared at him for a moment.

"I know it doesn't make much sense," she told him. "But I can't trust anybody else. I have this feeling that I'm in trouble, and that others, even the police, are out to get me."

"That's paranoia," House muttered. Sarah shook her head.

"Look, I know it's crazy, but it's what I feel inside." Sarah looked at House pleadingly.

"I know you don't know who I am, and that you probably don't trust me. But I trust you. I just do. I need your help...please." Her eyes bore into him. "Please help me, Dr. House."


	5. Chapter 5

It was evening. Sarah had fallen asleep and House was sitting by her bed watching her. He couldn't get her eyes out of his head. It was like he knew her somehow, but yet he didn't. In spite of all his best efforts to ignore her and go back to work, he couldn't. Cuddy interrupted his thoughts by motioning for him to come outside. Officer Thompson was standing with her.

"How's she doing?" Cuddy asked.

"Fine," House answered.

"Does she remember anything?" Officer Thompson asked.

House shrugged. He liked seeing Officer Thompson grow impatient.

"Well?" Officer Thompson probed.

"She woke up with the knife next to her, and a head wound. That's all." House said.

"Maybe she was attacked," Cuddy offered.

"I don't know about that," Officer Thompson said. "We've examined the knife. The only fingerprints on it are hers."

"That doesn't mean anything," House answered. "Maybe her attacker was wearing gloves."

"Well, thank you _Inspector_ House," Officer Thompson said sarcastically. "I hadn't thought of that."

House went to argue but Cuddy stopped him. "So what now?" Cuddy asked.

"Her story isn't adding up," Officer Thompson replied. "Once she's medically discharged, we'll be taking her into custody."

"Why?" House asked. "The hospital isn't pressing charges."

Officer Thompson looked annoyed at having to explain himself. "Because she's an unidentified woman _claiming_ to have amnesia yet has refused to answer any of our questions. She was found with a knife that may or may not have been used to commit a crime and blood that is not hers splattered all over her clothes. If you ask me, her story is fishy. So until we answer those questions, she's coming with us! And frankly, I don't see how this is any of your business!"

"Because I'm the only one she'll talk to!" House said through gritted teeth.

Officer Thompson smirked. "Well, we'll just see about that. A couple of hours in interrogation might fix that."

"She's a victim, not a criminal!" House answered, putting his nose in the officer's face.

"How would you know?" Officer Thompson fired back. "You know, I haven't ruled you out as a suspect yet."

"A suspect in what?" Cuddy exclaimed.

"In whatever this whole mess of a situation is," Officer Thompson answered. "How did this girl with amnesia end up finding you anyways? Just walked into a bar with her head bleeding and said, 'Hey, can someone point me to a man named Greg House?' Then what? She hopped a bus with no money and traveled to New Jersey from whatever alleyway she woke up in? Maybe you're involved in this somehow, Mr. House. Maybe you aided and abetted her in whatever crime she committed and then convinced her to make up this whole amnesia story to save her own ass."

House just shook his head. "First of all, it's Dr. House. And second, you're one paranoid asshole."

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Officer Thompson argued. House got in his face.

"Then stop being a paranoid asshole!" House fired back.

"This is a police investigation…"

"Of what?" House exclaimed. "You don't know anything."

"But we will," Officer Thompson answered. "And I am telling you to keep out of my face and away from that girl in there or else I will arrest you for interfering with a police investigation!"


	6. Chapter 6

"That guy is an asshole!" House said to Cuddy, standing outside of Sarah's exam room. Officer Thompson had left to make a phone call. Cuddy tried to comfort him.

"He's just doing his job," Cuddy replied. "Albeit in a cold, misguided manner."

"She's not a criminal," House commented, looking at Sarah sleeping.

Cuddy looked at him, surprised. "You've really taken a shine to this girl, haven't you?"

House shrugged. "She's an interesting case, that's all." Cuddy wasn't convinced.

"Still," she said, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. "Be careful, House. You don't know who this girl is. She may be in trouble, or could very well be trouble herself. You can't trust her."

House pushed her off, shocked. "You agree with that cop! You think she's a criminal."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I just think you shouldn't get too close. We know nothing about her. She pulled a knife on my staff! Let the police handle it. Besides, we have other patients…"

"Look," House said, upset. "She needs me. I'm not just going to turn my back on her. You always want me to be more caring or concerned with my patients. Well, I'm doing that now. So back off!" And with that, House stormed into Sarah's room. Cuddy called after him, taken aback by his reaction, but he ignored her.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson was working at his desk when Cuddy walked into his office.

"Hey," he greeted. "What's up?"

"It's House," Cuddy said, worried.

Meanwhile, House was sitting next to Sarah's bed, watching her vital signs. She started to stir and then opened her eyes.

"Welcome back," House said. Sarah gave a little smile.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"A few hours," he answered. "How's your head?"

"Pain-free, thanks to these nice drugs you've been giving me," she said groggily.

House laughed. "It won't be so fun when the drugs start to wear off. But we'll give you ibuprofen to take some of the edge off."

Sarah grinned. "Thanks."

House didn't spot Wilson and Cuddy standing outside the exam room.

"Wow," Wilson commented. "House is actually smiling and laughing with a patient."

"I know," Cuddy said. "That's what worries me."

"Why?" Wilson asked, confused. "House is finally taking an interest in someone besides himself. Isn't that good?"

"Of course it is," Cuddy answered. "It's just that we don't know what sort of danger this girl is in. If House gets too involved, he may get himself into trouble."

As soon as she finished saying that, Officer Thompson and two other police officers approached them.

"Step aside," Officer Thompson said roughly, pushing Cuddy and Wilson aside as the police walked into the examination room. Cuddy and Wilson followed.

"Stand aside, please," one of the officers told House.

"Why?" House asked, standing up. The third officer took the restraints off of Sarah.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked worriedly as the police officer stood her up and took her hands behind her back so he could cuff them.

"Ma'am," Officer Thompson said plainly. "You are under arrest for murder."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed, struggling against the handcuffs. "I didn't kill anybody!"

"Oh really?" Officer Thompson mocked. "I thought you didn't remember anything."

"How can you charge her," House argued. "When you don't have a single…"

"We found the alleyway where Jane Doe over here claimed she woke up in," Officer Thompson answered. "Several yards away in a dumpster we found the body of a thirty-three year old man. He had been stabbed to death. The blood on her shirt match's his blood. That's good enough for me."

"Please," Sarah said groggily, blinking heavily. "I didn't do this."

"She's starting to lose consciousness," Wilson said. "She needs to be in a bed."

"If need be, we'll take her to medical in the county prison," Officer Thompson answered. "But for now, she's coming with us."

"The hospital hasn't discharged her yet," House persisted as the officers took Sarah away.

"Actually yes, they have," Officer Thompson added, motioning to Cuddy as he walked out the door. Sarah gave House a pleading look before she was hauled away. House glared at Cuddy.

"You discharged her?" House asked. Cuddy looked guilty.

"Medically, she was stable," Cuddy answered. "Her head injury was already starting to heal and her pain was sustained by pain meds. She was ready to be released."

"You couldn't have kept her a little bit longer?" House asked angrily. "You just handed her over to the police!"

"I didn't know they were going to arrest her!" Cuddy answered back.

Wilson stood between them. "Okay, let's calm down." House glared at Cuddy as he stormed out. Wilson ran after him.

"House, wait!" he called. Even with a limp, House was walking quickly towards his office. "House!" Suddenly, House stopped in his tracks.

"Don't blame this on Cuddy," Wilson said, catching up to him. "She's just…" Wilson stopped talking when he saw House's eyes grow wide. "What is it?" Wilson asked.

House looked at his friend. "How did he know Sarah woke up in an alleyway? She didn't tell anybody but me."

"What?" Wilson asked, confused. House thought a moment and then started running towards the hospital front door. Wilson ran after him. House's leg started tensing up but he didn't stop until he was a few feet from the front door of the hospital. He spotted Officer Thompson taking Sarah to the police car outside.

"How did he know?" House said to himself. Wilson caught up to him, panting.

"House, listen," Wilson begged. "Don't do anything stupid."

House thought a moment and then slightly grinned as he turned to Wilson. "Now what makes you think I'd do anything like that?" And with that, he ran outside towards the police car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait!" House called after the officers and Sarah. Officer Thompson put one hand out cautiously, the other on his gun.

"Step back, Dr. House," Officer Thompson warned. Wilson quickly ran outside as he saw what was happening. But before he could protest, House put out his hands in surrender.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," House said calmly. He looked at Sarah. "This is probably the last time I'll see her." Officer Thompson looked uncertain but he nodded. House approached Sarah, who was handcuffed and near the police car.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you," he said sincerely to her. "I hope your memory returns." Sarah gave him a half-smile. Then House leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Sarah's face dropped for a moment, then looked surprised.

"That's enough," Officer Thompson said after a minute, suspiciously breaking them up. House stepped back.

"Get in the car," Officer Thompson barked at Sarah. But Sarah didn't move. On the contrary, she started tensing up, going almost rigid.

"Get in!" he ordered.

"I can't," said Sarah worriedly. "I can't move…" Then out of nowhere, Sarah started shaking and convulsing. House tried to catch her but she fell to the floor and continued shaking.

"She's having a seizure!" House yelled. He turned towards the medics near the front door. "Get me a gurney, now!" But Officer Thompson pushed him away.

"She's faking," Officer Thompson insisted. "You told her to do that!" Wilson quickly ran over to Sarah and tried to keep her head still.

"She's not faking," Wilson said. "Seizures are common after head injuries. We need to get her inside before she hurts herself. This could be a sign of brain damage." Officer Thompson wasn't convinced.

"You're in on this, House," Officer Thompson barked. "You gave her something to cause this!" House put his empty palms out. "With what, you paranoid idiot?"

Officer Thompson went to protest but Wilson insisted they get Sarah, who was still convulsing, inside.

"Fine!" Officer Thompson said through gritted teeth. He motioned for two officers to go with them. Wilson and a nurse put her on a gurney and rushed her inside. House went to follow but Officer Thompson stopped him.

"Not you," he ordered. "I want you as far away from that girl as possible. Do you hear me?" House nodded innocently. Officer Thompson walked in loudly after the others. He didn't see House smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later, Wilson came out of an examination room where Sarah was fast asleep. He was met by Officer Thompson and two other police officers.

"So?" Officer Thompson asked impatiently.

Wilson shrugged. "It's over. She's sleeping like a baby."

"That doesn't make sense!" Officer Thompson said. "Then she was faking it."

Wilson shook his head. "No, after having a seizure patients fall into a deep sleep. It's normal."

"So then we can take her," Officer Thompson replied.

Wilson shook his head again. "We need to observe her overnight and monitor her closely. There could be some brain damage resulting from this." Officer Thompson huffed loudly.

"Fine," he said, turning to the officers. "But I want her monitored 24/7. I'll be back in the morning. You call me if anything fishy occurs." The officers agreed. Officer Thompson poked Wilson before leaving. "And you make sure that Dr. House doesn't come anywhere near her. Understand?"

Wilson nodded. When Officer Thompson walked away, Wilson started walking towards House's office. He wasn't there so Wilson decided to go find Cuddy. But then he heard someone whistle from behind him. Turning, he saw House hiding behind a heavyset man sleeping in a wheelchair.

"Pssst," House said loudly. "Over here." Wilson rolled his eyes and ran over.

"What was that all about?" Wilson said in a whisper. House pulled him into a janitor's closet and shut the door.

"What are you up to, House?" Wilson asked in a huff, turning the light on in the closet.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" House asked innocently.

Wilson wasn't amused. "You told her to fake a seizure, didn't you? You told her exactly what to do when you whispered in her ear." House went to argue, but Wilson stopped him. "She's a good actress, but she's not that good."

House smiled. "I didn't think she'd do it," House confessed. "But it worked."

"House," Wilson said worriedly. "Do you know how much trouble you are getting yourself in, and getting me in for that matter?"

"You don't have to be involved," House started.

"I'm already involved!" Wilson screamed.

House shushed him. "Shh, listen. I just need one more favor."

"House," Wilson warned, rubbing his eyes.

"Just one tiny thing and I promise that's it." House insisted.

Wilson looked him straight in the eye. "Why are you doing this?" he asked seriously.

There was a beat of silence between them.

"You want to solve this mystery, is that it?" Wilson asked. House shook his head no. "You want to help this girl?" Wilson probed.

"That's not it," House replied.

"Then why?" Wilson asked.

House thought a moment. "I don't know," he honestly answered. "I honestly don't know. I just have to."


	10. Chapter 10

A male and female police officer stood outside Sarah's door. Wilson approached them slowly, looking unenthusiastic to say the least.

"How's it going?" Wilson casually asked the male officer. He stayed stone-faced and didn't answer. Wilson smiled nervously. He turned to the female officer. "Can I get you anything? A cup of coffee, a chair perhaps?" Her face stayed stoic as well. Wilson paced a little bit back and forth apprehensively. Just then, the fire alarm went off. Wilson cursed as nurses started running into patient rooms to pull them out. The police officers looked nervous and put their hands on their gun belts.

"Someone in the hospital has been pulling these fire alarms once a week now for a month!" Wilson told the officers, acting annoyed. "We've installed cameras but still haven't caught the sucker." The noise in the hallways started escalating as patients and medical personnel were running back and forth.

"Still, we need to get the patients out of here!" Wilson yelled over the commotion. He went to go grab Sarah but the female officer stopped him.

"I'll wheel her out, doctor," she stated, going into Sarah's room. Wilson attempted a smile.

"Okie dokie," Wilson answered. He turned to the male officer. "Can you help me with this patient down here?" he asked, pulling the officer with him down the hall. "He's hooked up to machines that are very sensitive. We need to be careful with him." As Wilson and the male officer left, the female officer attempted to stir Sarah. When that didn't work, she unhooked her from the IV in her arm and wheeled her outside. Panic was starting to set in.

"Easy, one at a time," the female officer shouted to the people in the halls. They started crowding her. A doctor she didn't know approached her.

"We need this gurney," he told the officer, already picking Sarah up in his hands and transferring her to a wheelchair. "I'll take her. You go to Level 2. There's one hell of a commotion up there! They may need your help." And with that, the doctor wheeled Sarah away.

"Wait!" the female officer called after him, but a bunch of people blocked her way and before she could muscle herself through them, the doctor and Sarah were gone.

The doctor wheeled Sarah through the panic into an elevator. He pushed the G button to take them down to the hospital garage. Once they were in the elevator, he leaned down to Sarah and whispered in her ear. "You can open your eyes now." Sarah straightened up and opened her eyes. She saw the same black doctor who tried to treat her before.

"I know you," she commented.

Foreman smirked. "Yeah, and ever since I've met you you've made my life a living hell."

The elevator doors opened and there stood House, a motorcycle jacket and helmet in his arms.

"Miss me?" House asked Sarah. Foreman wheeled her out of the elevator and to House's motorcycle.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Foreman commented.

"You're doing it because you were the one who told me to help this girl in the first place," House answered, standing Sarah up and giving her the helmet to put on.

"Yeah, treat her medically," Foreman argued, "Not aid and abet a criminal!"

"That's alleged criminal," House clarified. He put the jacket over Sarah and got on the bike.

"If this goes wrong," Foreman told House. "We'll be sharing a jail cell and I'll make your life miserable."

"Oh, goody," House said sarcastically. "Get on," he told Sarah. Sarah climbed on the back of his motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, putting her hands around his waist.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," House answered. Sarah turned to Foreman.

"Thank you, doctor," she told him sincerely.

Foreman wasn't comforted. "Don't thank me. This never happened. If anyone asks, which will probably be the cops, I lost you in the shuffle inside."

She smiled. "Still, I won't forget this."

Foreman smirked. "Good, then maybe next time you won't pull a knife on me."

Sarah smiled back as House drove away with her.


	11. Chapter 11

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked as House and her rode on his motorcycle.

"I have no idea," House said, turning his head towards her. "We can't go to my place. They'll search there first."

"Then where?" Sarah asked apprehensively.

House shrugged. "When I figure that out, I'll let you know."

Thirty minutes later, House and Sarah pulled up in an alleyway on their motorcycle somewhere in the middle of New Jersey. House looked around cautiously before parking and climbing off the bike.

"Why are we stopping?" Sarah asked, taking off the helmet.

"We need to get off the highway," House answered. "The police may see us."

Sarah let out a sigh. "I can't believe this. I'm a fugitive." She looked at him. "You shouldn't have helped me."

"You asked me to!" House balked.

"I know," Sarah said, rubbing her fingers through her hair and wincing when she hit the bandage on her head. "But you're putting yourself in a position where you could get into a lot of trouble, even go to jail. Are you willing to do that…for me?"

House looked towards a McDonald's near the alleyway. "You hungry?" House asked, changing the subject. Before Sarah could argue, House turned away. "Yeah, you gotta be. You haven't eaten all day." House walked a few feet towards the McDonalds and called out to a teenage boy that was leaving the fast food place. "Hey, you!" The boy stopped walking. "What do you got there?" House asked him.

The boy shrugged. "Two Big Macs. What's it to you?"

House approached him, pulling out his wallet. "I'll give you twenty bucks for them." He handed the boy a $20 bill. The boy handed him the fast food bag and took the money greedily.

"Thanks, mister!" the boy said, running back into the McDonald's. House walked back to the alleyway.

"You better eat this," House said, pulling out one of the burgers and handing it to Sarah. "It's a very expensive hamburger."

Sarah took it but kept staring at him. "You didn't answer my question."

House scarfed down the extra burger. "What question?"

"Why are you helping me?" Sarah asked again.

House kept on eating.

"Dr. House!" Sarah yelled.

House put his hands up. "I don't know, okay?" House looked at her. "I just think you're innocent."

"How can you believe that?" Sarah exclaimed. "I don't even know myself if I'm innocent! What if I did kill that man? I could be a murderer, a criminal. I don't know because I can't remember!" Sarah started to tear up and turned away. House took a deep breath. He was never good with situations like this. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't do what that cop said you did," House assured.

Sarah shook her head and turned to him. "How can you be so sure?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I know people," House said seriously. "And I know you're not a killer." Sarah just looked at him. House hit her lightly on her shoulder.

"Now stop crying, will ya?" House asked uncomfortably. "And eat your sandwich before it gets cold."

Sarah half-smiled. "Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done without you. Or those two doctors who helped us back in the hospital. You're very lucky to have friends like that."

"Well, Wilson only helped because he's trying to become a saint," House kidded. "And as for Foreman, I wouldn't call him a friend. He just does what I tell him to do because I'm his boss."

Sarah looked confused at that. "He risked jail time to help you and a total stranger. An employee wouldn't do that for a boss. A friend would."

House thought about that for a moment. He looked down at his feet. "It's easy to consider the people I work with as acquaintances rather than friends."

"Why?" Sarah asked seriously.

House looked up. "Because it's less risky," he answered soberly. House started to think back to when he was a kid, living on military bases around the world. He hated it. He'd meet kids his age and as soon as he grew to like them, he'd be whisked off to another base where his father was stationed. He started to recall some of the children he hung out, children he hadn't thought of in years. All at once, he started to daydream. "Greg," he remembered a young boy calling after him as he ran away, his legs strong and active. "Greg House…Dr. House…"

"Dr. House," Sarah called, spurring House out of his memories. House came back.

"Where did you go there?" Sarah asked, putting her hand on his arm.

House shook it off. "Ah nothing, just thinking back to when I was a kid."

Sarah's face dropped. "I wish I could remember when I was a kid, or anything for that matter. I wish I could just fall asleep and this would all be a bad dream."

House's eyes went wide. An idea sprang to his mind. "Maybe you can."

"What?" Sarah asked. House handed her the helmet.

"Get on," House said, climbing onto the bike.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, putting on the helmet.

House grinned. "To visit a friend."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Doc, it's me!" House exclaimed as he walked into the office of his former psychiatrist, Dr. Nolan.

"House, what are you doing here?" Dr. Nolan asked, standing up from his desk.

"I need a favor," House answered, moving over so that Dr. Nolan could see Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Sarah said sheepishly.

"What's this all about?" Dr. Nolan asked, confused.

House guided Sarah into the office. "She has amnesia due to a head injury. She doesn't remember who she is or what happened to her. It's very important that she remembers."

"What does this have to do with me?" Dr. Nolan asked.

House plopped Sarah down on one of the couches. "You can put her under hypnosis. See if that jogs her memory."

"Hypnosis?" Dr. Nolan shook his head. "House, I can't do this right now."

"Why not?" House asked loudly.

"Because I have a client coming in fifteen minutes," Dr. Nolan insisted. "Now you need to leave." He motioned towards the door. Sarah started to stand, but House pushed her back down.

"Listen, you are the only one who can help us!" House exclaimed. "She has nowhere else to go."

"Even if I did put her under," Dr. Nolan said. "There's no guarantee her memories would come back. The mind is a very sensitive…"

"Don't give me that," House replied. "It's worth a try."

Dr. Nolan huffed. "Fine, then talk to my secretary and make an appointment for sometime later this week."

"We don't have a week!" House exclaimed.

Dr. Nolan stared at House and Sarah for a moment. "What's going on? Are you both in some kind of trouble?"

House huffed loudly. "Look, I can't go into that now. We are running out of time. Just please, will you just give it a try?"

"House," Dr. Nolan said warningly. House approached him.

"Look, you've helped me in the past," House admitted candidly. "I wasn't thankful then but I am now. Truly, I am. I am coming to you right now with someone who needs your help. I'm asking you. Please, just do this one thing. If it doesn't work, I promise we will both leave your office and never come back." Dr. Nolan looked at House.

"Please," House pleaded.

Dr. Nolan sighed. He called out to his secretary. "Donna, call Mrs. Walters and see if she can reschedule." Dr. Nolan looked at Sarah.

"Let's get started, then."


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, I want you to take a deep breath and relax," Dr. Nolan said in a soothing voice to Sarah. She lay on a couch while House sat in an adjacent chair, biting his fingernails. Sarah took a deep breath.

"That's good," Dr. Nolan continued. "Try to relax every muscle in your body and just listen to the sound of my voice." Dr. Nolan continued relaxing Sarah and starting counting down, putting her into a deeper meditative state. "Now I want you to go deep into your mind and remember your name. I want you to remember what people in your life have called you. Are you doing that?"

Sarah mumbled a "Yes."

"Good," Dr. Nolan said calmly. "What is your name?"

"Jennifer," Sarah answered.

Dr. Nolan smiled. "Jennifer, okay…"

"Mary Beth," Sarah quickly said.

"What?" Dr. Nolan asked, looking at House. House looked confused.

"Katie," Sarah called out. "Crystal…Sarah."

"Okay, I think you're getting a little confused here," Dr. Nolan said. He turned to House but House's mind was wandering. The name "Katie" was bothering him for some reason. He remembered knowing a Katie…

"Let's move on from this," Dr. Nolan said, bringing House back to the present. "I want you to go back now and retrieve a memory for me. It can be from childhood or it can be from a few days ago. But I want you to recall that memory in great detail and describe it to me now."

Sarah concentrated hard.

"What do you remember?" Dr. Nolan asked.

"My brother," Sarah mumbled.

"What's his name?"

"Tommy," Sarah answered.

"What's he doing?" Dr. Nolan asked

Sarah smiled. "Rock climbing."

"Rock climbing?" House asked loudly. It was weird, but as soon as she said that, he remembered how he used to love rock climbing as a kid. Dr. Nolan motioned for him to be quiet.

"Okay, let's move on. What else do you remember?" Dr. Nolan probed. Sarah all of a sudden started fidgeting.

"What is it?"

Sarah looked distressed, her eyes still closed but fluttering. "My mom…she's screaming."

"Why is she screaming?" Dr. Nolan asked.

Sarah fidgeted uncomfortably. "Men…they're coming."

"Why? Where are you?" Dr. Nolan asked.

Sarah let out a whine. "My room."

"How old are you?"

Sarah tossed and turned. "Seven."

House fidgeted as well. "We don't have time for this," he said to Dr. Nolan impatiently. "We need to know what happened this past week, not when she was a child."

Dr. Nolan turned to House angrily. "I can't keep having her jump around in time. This is dangerous enough taking her so far down."

"Mom?" Sarah asked childishly. "Tommy?"

Dr. Nolan turned back to her. "Okay, we need to move forward. We're going forward in time to this past week. What do you remember?"

Sarah looked uncomfortable. "Running…"

"Why are you running?" House jumped in and asked.

Sarah started breathing heavily. "They found us again. They're so close."

"Who?" House probed. "Who found you?"

Sarah started gasping for breath. "They're gonna catch us! Tommy!"

"We have to stop," Dr. Nolan said, standing up. "She's hyperventilating."

"Not yet," House said firmly, moving closer to her. "What's happening now?"

"House?" Dr. Nolan protested.

Sarah struggled to breathe. "I can't…I can't run any faster…"

"That's enough!" Dr. Nolan ordered, pushing House away. "Okay, I want you to breathe now…Just relax. I'm going to count down from 5 to 1 and when I snap my fingers, you will awake alert and refreshed, and you will remember everything." Sarah struggled in her seat. "5…4…3…2…1." Dr. Nolan snapped his fingers. Sarah stopped struggling, but when she opened her eyes she took a deep inhalation of breath and jumped out of her seat.

"They're here!" she screamed, backing into a corner. "They found us!" House ran over to her.

"It's okay," House told her. "You're safe." Sarah started crying and collapsed against the wall.

"No, no," she cried. "It's too late."

"It's not too late," House tried to tell her.

Sarah shook her head frantically. "They killed him. They killed my brother." She put her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"Who?" House probed.

Sarah looked back up at him in despair. "It's no use running. They always find us. They won't stop until they kill me too."

"I'll protect you," House said, his heart breaking for her. "I promise."

A commotion came from outside the office. Sarah started crying again. "It's too late." The office door burst open and Officer Thompson charged in with several police officers, guns drawn.

"Down on the floor!" They barked at Dr. Nolan.

"What's going on?" he asked, bewildered, as they pushed him to the floor.

"No, not yet," House muttered as two officers pushed him to the ground as well. Officer Thompson grabbed Sarah.

"Wait!" House yelled. He was cuffed and the two of them were dragged outside to the police cars. Sarah didn't put up a fight. She looked completely helpless. House struggled against the cuffs.

"She didn't kill that man," House said to Officer Thompson, trying to talk some sense to him. "She remembers everything. That guy you found was her brother. The same men who killed him are still after her."

"Save it for the judge," Officer Thompson told House as he pushed Sarah into the squad car. Sarah put her hands up on the window, a lost look on her face. All at once, House's memories started spiraling around him. Rock climbing. Military base. A young girl named Katie. Hands on the window.

"My God," House said to himself. "I remember." The car Sarah was in sped away. House fought frantically as Officer Thompson dragged him to another squad car.

"Wait, I remember her!" House screamed before he was pushed into the squad car. Officer Thompson climbed into the driver's seat but he didn't drive off right away. Instead, he turned around and pointed his gun directly into House's face.

"Now, you listen to me," Officer Thompson said softly through gritted teeth. His eyes were as cold as steel. "If you say one more word, I swear to God I will blow your head off."


	14. Chapter 14

House swore someone was pointing a gun at him. But he couldn't concentrate on that now. All he could think of was that memory…

"_Greg! Wait up!" A fifteen-year old boy with dark brown hair called. House was seventeen and running as quickly as his legs could carry him. He was grinning widely and looking back at the boy running behind him._

"_C'mon Danny, I'll race ya!" House called back. They both raced to a large rock formation that stood next to a small lake. _

"_Beat ya," House said, hitting Danny lightly on his shoulder. _

"_If the marines find us off the base, we're both dead," Danny told him, catching his breath._

_House shrugged. "Then they better not find us."_

_Danny smiled, looking at the rock formation. "Let's climb." The two of them climbed up the rock formation, not resting until they reached the top. House and Danny stood proudly at the top, taking in the view._

"_Wow," Danny commented. "If you gotta be stuck on a base, California's the place to do it."_

_House's smile faded. "Wish I knew how long I'd be here this time." _

_Danny turned to him. "Your father get moved a lot?" House nodded._

"_Danny?" a girl's voice called from below. House looked down to see a small eight year old girl staring at them from below._

"_Katie, what are you doing here?" Danny called down to her, annoyed._

"_Followed you," Katie replied, her hand shielding her face to block out the sun._

"_Go back to the base," he yelled down. "Do it now."_

"_I'm not walking back by myself," she argued. _

_Danny huffed. "Then sit by the lake and don't move until I come down. Do you hear me?"_

_Katie mumbled something and did as she was told. Danny shook his head and sat down near the edge. House followed suit._

"_Sister?" House asked._

_Danny snorted in agreement. "Yeah. She's a little clingy. Gets scared when I'm not around."_

"_That must be annoying," House commented. _

_Danny's face dropped. "Kinda nice actually. She's the only family I've got."_

_House looked confused. "What about your parents?"_

_Danny looked worried and immediately backtracked. "Right…I mean the only family I like."_

_House laughed at that. Danny took a deep breath and looked out at the view with House._

"_I know I'm going to sound really gay for saying this," Danny finally said, looking at House. "But I'm glad I met you, Greg. I know it's only been a couple of weeks but you've been a really good friend."_

"_You're right," House replied. "That is really gay." Danny grinned shyly. _

_House looked at him for a moment. He took a deep breath. "But likewise," he finally said. _

_A scream from below startled them. When they looked down, they saw a black car parked beside the lake and two men in black suits were standing beside it. A short brown-haired man was standing next to Katie, pulling on her arm._

"_Katie?" Danny called worriedly, standing up._

"_No," Katie said to the man. "I don't want to go." The man kept on pulling her towards the car. "Danny!" Katie called up, frightened. Danny quickly started climbing down the rocks. House didn't know what to do, so he did the same thing. By the time they got down, Katie was already in the car._

"_What the hell is going on, Stan?" Danny yelled to the short brown-haired man. The man he called Stan put his hands out to calm him._

"_We need to go," Stan told him, motioning him towards the car. "It's not safe here."_

"_No, not again," Danny said to himself, a pained expression on his face. "We just got here."_

"_I know," Stan said sympathetically, pulling on his arm gently. "But we need to go."_

"_No!" Danny shouted, pushing Stan off. He looked back at a bewildered House, then at Stan. "I'm not going anywhere." Stan looked at House sternly before pulling Danny off to the side. He was whispering to him so House leaned in._

"_Tommy, listen to me," Stan whispered. "They know you and your sister are staying with the Tomlinson's."_

"_How did they find us?" Danny asked quietly. _

_Stan shook his head. "I don't know. But once we get you and your sister to a new location, I will find out. I promise. But we need to leave now." Danny looked at House and then nodded to Stan in agreement. Stan went to the car, talking to the two men who stood there. Danny approached House sadly._

"_What's going on?" House asked him. "Why did he call you Tommy?" _

_Danny looked around nervously. "Because that's my name," he said to House. "Look, I can't explain. I wish I could." Danny put out his hand in a resigned way. "I'm sorry. I wish we could have been friends." House shook his hand, unsure of what was going on. _

"_You're a good guy, Greg," Danny told him, looking him straight in the eye. "You live life on your own terms and you don't take crap from anybody. Never change. It's what makes you who you are." Danny looked away, blinking away tears. "I gotta go." And with that, he ran inside the black car. The suited men climbed in after him. House watched the car drive away, unsure of what to feel. The last thing he saw was Katie's big, sad eyes and her two palms on the window, reaching out towards him._


	15. Chapter 15

House was jolted back to reality by Officer Thompson pointing a gun in his face.

"Now here's what's going to happen," Officer Thompson said, staring at House angrily. "I'm going to take you to the station, and you are going to tell the police that you made a mistake. You thought the girl was innocent, but as it turns out, she's a big fat liar. And then I'm going to let you go with a warning, and you are going to go back to your life of saving people in hospitals and forget all about this. Do you understand?"

House glanced at the gun and then glared at Officer Thompson. "And what if I don't?" House asked. Officer Thompson gripped his gun tighter.

"Then we will go for a little drive," Officer Thompson said coldly. "And you are going to steer me off the road. Then we're going to have a struggle. You will try to take the gun from me." Officer Thompson cocked his gun. "And I'm going to shoot you for resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer." House stared at Officer Thompson. He knew he meant it. The officer the gun in House's face. "Now which one is it going to be, hotshot?"

House took a deep breath. He didn't answer. Officer Thompson smiled.

"I thought so," he said, un-cocking his gun and turning around. He drove the car behind the vehicle with Sarah in it in silence.

House took this tense moment to think about that memory. It had happened so long ago. At the time, it seemed strange but House just figured Danny and Katie's father had been stationed somewhere else, or was killed in the line of duty or was even in some trouble and dishonorably discharged. Families were always leaving military bases. It was just the nature of living with a military parent. But the whole scene had always puzzled House. Every now and then, he would think about Danny and his sister and what had happened that day. He even entertained the idea that maybe their father was working for the Pentagon or the CIA or something. Who knew? Guys in black suits screamed government officials. But taking in everything that happened in the past few days, House had a good idea of what was going on. Witness Protection. It was the only plausible explanation. Why else would that guy Stan say Danny and Katie were in danger, and had called him 'Tommy'? Why else would Sarah have had so many different names? They were hiding out on that base. The questions were, "Why were they in Witness Protection?", "What had happened between now and seventeen years ago?", and "How was Officer Thompson involved?"

House looked at the back of Officer Thompson's head. "So were you involved from the beginning or were you just hired to kill Tommy?" House finally asked.

Officer Thompson didn't turn around. "I told you to be quiet, didn't I?"

"How else would you have known where to find Tommy's body?" House continued. "Or where Sarah woke up for that matter?"

"Anonymous tip," he answered.

House grunted. "Then you're the dumbest cop on the face of this planet, or the worst liar."

Officer Thompson shook his head. "You just don't know what's best for you, do you?"

House glared at the back of his head. "C'mon, we both know I'm not getting out of this scot-free. Even if I keep my mouth shut, you can't risk keeping me alive. I'll have an accident on my way home from the police station, or something."

Officer Thompson smirked. "You're right." He started veering the car to the right and turned down a sideways street, separating from the cop car in front of him.

House's heart started beating fast. "Why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut?" a voice screamed inside his head. "You could have let him take you to the station and then tried to find an innocent cop to help. Now he's just going to kill you!" House tried to keep his voice calm. "So why did you do it? Why did you kill Tommy?"

"Who says I did?" Officer Thompson answered, his eyes still on the road. "Maybe I was just paid to clean up the mess."

House breathed heavily, his heart racing. "Yeah, but Sarah got away. That can't be good for business."

Officer Thompson stopped the car and turned to House. "That wasn't my fault. The idiots Costa hired went to dispose of Tommy's body before they checked to see if Crystal was actually dead. By the time they got back, she was gone."

"Costa?" House asked. "THE Vincent Costa?" Vincent Costa was one of the most notorious Italian mafia bosses in New York. House thought a moment about what Thompson said. "So Crystal's her real name?" House asked.

Officer Thompson smirked. "So you don't know everything. It doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon anyways." He took out his gun again and pointed it at House. House held his breath, trying to hide his fear and doing a pretty bad job of it.

"Yeah, Crystal's her real name," Thompson confirmed. "Tommy and Crystal's mom was one of Vincent's mistresses. Witnessed a lot of jobs that Costa would rather she forget. She threatened to go to the police so his men did away with her. Too bad Crystal was hiding in the closet and saw the whole thing. Before you could say "Oops", the Feds had the two kids in Witness Protection. But Costa has connections, see. It wasn't hard to find two kids their age placed in foster families if you knew how to look for them, even if the Marshalls did hide them with military families. It was harder once they past eighteen and lived on their own. But Costa has friends all over: social workers, judges, lawyers, even cops like me. He always found them, but the damn U.S. Marshalls would always move them before we could silence them. So when they finally showed up in New Jersey, Costa's men contacted me. Offered me a hell of a lot of money to track them down."

House gritted his teeth angrily. "So you'd kill two innocent kids for a low-life like Costa? And the badge was what, just a trophy for you to wear around?"

Thompson took exception to that. "Hey, I'm a good cop. I get scum off the street just like the others, better in fact."

"And what do you call Costa?" House yelled.

"A businessman," Thompson answered.

House shook his head. "You're disgusting."

"And you are trying my patience," Thompson answered, climbing out of the car. Before House could think, Thompson had grabbed him and pulled him out of the car. House's hands were cuffed behind his back, so he head-butted Thompson as hard as he could. Thompson let out a cry of pain. House started to run away, but Thompson grabbed House from behind and hit him on the head with the butt of his gun. House fell to the floor, crying out in pain. His head was throbbing.

Thompson held his nose, which was bleeding. "Good," he said. "Now I can tell the cops that you assaulted me and I had no choice but to shoot you."

"With my hands cuffed?" House asked, blinking heavily in an attempt to stay conscious.

Thompson pointed his gun angrily at House. "Hey, you just shut up! You have caused me nothing but problems! All I had to do was take Crystal in with me once she was released from the hospital. Or better yet, wait until she was released and then find her myself. She had frickin' amnesia! It was a Godsend! But no, you had to go all heroic and get involved! Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

House smirked. "Yeah, I have that effect on people."

"Well, then I'll be doing the world a big favor." Thompson cocked the gun and pointed it at House. House closed his eyes and flinched. He expected to hear a gun fire, but instead, Thompson's radio started chattering.

Thompson cursed. "Not now!" Still pointing the gun at House, he took out the radio.

"What?" he screamed into it.

"Where are you?" the voice on the other side asked.

"I had to pull off the main road. Dr. House tried to resist arrest," Thompson answered back, trying to sound out of breath. He grinned greedily at House. "He assaulted me. He tried to take my gun, so I had to…"

"Sir, the Feds are here," the voice interrupted.

Thompson looked worried. "What?"

The voice was being muffled by static. "They pulled…over…Got…girl…"

"What?" Thompson screamed into the radio, lowering the gun. "What did you say?"

"On…way…" The radio cut out. All of a sudden, sirens in the distance started blaring. Three black unmarked cars pulled up next to Thompson's squad car. A tall, thin man and a blond woman climbed out of one of them and pointed their guns at Thompson.

"U.S. Marshalls, freeze!" they screamed at him. Thompson dropped the gun, in shock, and lifted his hands. Several other officers climbed out of the other cars and ran over to subdue Thompson.

"What's going on?" Thompson asked as the FBI pushed him to the ground and cuffed him.

"It's over," the woman yelled at Thompson, putting her foot on his back to push his face in the dirt. "We have emails between you and one of Costa's goons telling you the location of one of our protectees. You're finished." Before Thompson could make up an excuse, she turned to one of the officers. "Get this piece of trash out of here." They hauled him away.

The tall thin officer pulled House up. "You okay there, doc?" he asked House.

"My head is bleeding and I almost died," House said gruffly. "No, I'm not okay."

The officer smirked. "Hmpf. Touchy, I see." He uncuffed House. House stared at one of the black cars. The blond female officer opened the car door and Sarah walked out. She looked worried and overjoyed at the same time. She ran to House and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked, hugging him tightly. "When Mary told me Officer Thompson was working for Costa and that you were with him, I thought he had killed you." Sarah lightly touched the wound on House's head. "Are you okay?"

House shrugged it off. "Yeah, I liked the look of your head wound so much that I wanted one to match." Sarah smiled, tears of joy in her eyes. The female officer approached them.

"Officer Shannon," she said plainly, shaking House's hand. "We have a couple of questions to ask you, as you probably already figured, but first let's get that head wound looked at."

House waved his hand in protest. "It's superficial. I'll be fine."

Sarah went to argue, but House stopped her. "I'm fine, really. Trust me. I'm a doctor."

Mary looked at Sarah tiredly. "Well, then we need to get you packed and moved to a new location."

Sarah's face dropped. "But Mary…"

Mary looked at her sternly. "Don't you dare argue with me! Officer Thompson wasn't the only one working with Costa. We need to move you now, so get in the damn car!"

Sarah looked at House for a moment with pain in her eyes before running back to the black car.

"Mary, relax…" the tall, thin officer told her.

"Don't tell me to relax, Marshall," Mary screamed at him. "I lost a protectee a few days ago. Her brother is dead because I couldn't protect him! I will not lose her too."

"Mary…" Marshall went to console her, but she pushed him off when she realized House was still standing there.

"Not here," Mary told Marshall quietly. "We'll talk later once she's at a new safe house." Marshall knew not to argue. He walked towards Sarah's car.

"I'm sorry, Dr. House," Mary said to him, not looking him in the eye. "I don't know how much you know about the situation…"

"I know enough," House answered seriously.

Mary finally looked him in the eye. "Then we're going to need you to come with us for the moment. Debriefing, confidentiality statements for you to sign…"

"Fine, let's go," House replied straight-forwardly.

Mary stared at House, trying to get a read on him. "I'm not quite sure how you got involved, or why," she said sharply. "But I'll be damn sure to find out."

House laughed at that. He looked into her eyes, trying to get a read on her as well. It was like staring into a mirror. They both had iron-clad walls which took years to build up that were threatening to break any second because of the events that took place this week. Both took a deep breath simultaneously.

"Why are you involved?" she asked House.

House sighed. "Because I knew them. Both of them, back when they were placed with the Tomlinson's in California."

Mary didn't know what to say to that. "Back in the 90's?" she asked.

House nodded. "They are…were…are my friends. I'd like to help in any way I can."

The two of them exchanged glances for a moment, and then walked back to the police cars in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

House sat in a police station, his head bandaged by his own hands. He had been interviewed thoroughly about the events in the 90's and during this past week. Finally, when he agreed never to disclose what had occurred to anyone, he was allowed to leave. House could see the U.S. Marshalls talking with a tired-looking Sarah. He glanced at her for a moment before walking out of the police station. He walked towards the street and whistled for a taxi.

"Dr. House, wait!" a voice called from behind him. He didn't need to turn to see who it was.

Sarah approached him, a look he couldn't quite make out in her eyes. She wanted to say something, but Mary Shannon was calling sternly for her to come back inside.

Sarah huffed. "Can we talk inside…before you go?" House nodded and they walked back inside the police station.

Sarah turned to Mary. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked. Mary looked at House before nodding and walking a few feet away. Sarah and House ducked into a private hallway. They stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Just answer me one question," House started. Sarah looked at him apprehensively. "What is your name?" Sarah laughed. House grinned. "I mean, should I call you Crystal or Katie or Sarah? Which is it?"

"Sarah's just fine," she answered. "It's the only one I've ever chosen for myself."

"Sarah it is then," House said. He tried to hide the frown creeping on his face. "So they're moving you?" Sarah nodded unenthusiastically. "Where?" he asked. Sarah looked down at her feet. House shook his head, feeling stupid. "Right, you can't tell me." An awkward silence passed between them again.

Sarah looked at House. "Remember when I told you I wished I could remember everything? I don't anymore." Sarah started to tear up but she tried to blink them away. "I wish I could forget all over again. I wish I could go back to being oblivious, to only knowing that I needed to find a kind man named Dr. House whom I could trust. To riding on your motorcycle away from the world, not knowing where I was going but knowing it would be okay because you were there to protect me." Sarah started crying.

"Hey," House said soothingly, taking her in his arms. They hugged tightly. Sarah buried her face in his shoulder and they stood like that for a moment.

"He really liked you," Sarah said, looking back up at him. "My brother."

House grinned. "He was a good guy."

Sarah nodded, blinking away the leftover tears. "He took care of me all these years. I know now he was the one who wrote me that note." House stared hard at her. "He knew that even with all the hiding and the name changes, they were going to find us eventually," Sarah continued. "And it was because someone from the inside was helping them." Sarah smiled. "But then he remembered you, the boy he met who ran fast and free. And he knew that if there was ever a time he couldn't protect me that you could…that you would." House closed his eyes, trying to hold back emotion. Sarah rubbed his arm warmly. "So from him and me, thank you." House opened his eyes and looked at her. "Now it's time for me to take care of myself."

Sarah leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a good man, Greg House," she whispered. "Have a good life."

House couldn't help it. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "You, too," he whispered back. Sarah nodded acceptingly and walked back towards Mary and the other Marshalls. And with that, she was out of his life.

House slowly walked out of the station in a daze and hailed a cab. He absentmindly pulled out his cell phone, which had been turned off the past two days. When he turned it on, he was welcomed with twenty-eight voicemails. He dialed in his password and started playing the messages as he got into the taxi.

"House, where the hell are you?" Wilson asked worriedly on the other line. "The cops are here. They're…."

House deleted it and went to the next message. "House, I am worried sick," Cuddy's message said. "Where…" House deleted it and went to the next.

"House, I know you're mixed up with a mystery of your own, but we have a case here that…" Thirteen said on the other line. House smirked and continued to the next messages.

"House, it's Wilson again. Just tell me where you are…"

"House, Foreman said you're a vigilante! Well done…" Chase commented.

"House, we have a patient complaining of lower back pain with no history of…" Taub announced.

"House, I was questioned for over an hour by the police!" Dr. Nolan screamed into the phone. "Now I want you to come to my office and explain yourself…"

"Taub assumes it's a herniated disk but I think it's cauda equina syndrome…" Foreman argued.

"House, please just come home…" Cuddy begged.

"House, I'm getting sick of this…" Wilson whined.

House grinned widely as he listened to all the messages.

"Hey," the cabbie hollered. "Where to, buddy?"

House shut the phone and stared out at the street for a moment. He turned to the cabbie happily.

"To see my friends," he answered.

The End


End file.
